Background: Despite clear evidence that physical activity can reduce one's risk of developing both breast and colon cancer, many groups are still not achieving the recommended levels of physical activity. Low- income, urban African Americans are among the least active groups in the United States but do report high rates of transport activity (defined as walking/bicycling from place to place). It may be possible for people to achieve health benefits associated with physical activity through daily transport activity. There are few studies that describe transport physical activity and identify the psychosocial characteristics (such as knowledge, attitudes, beliefs and cultural norms/values) regarding transport activity in a low-income, urban African American population. Primary Aims: 1. to describe the patterns of transport activity (including walking and bicycling) in a low income, urban African American population; 2. to determine overall energy expenditure through all sources of physical activity and specifically transport activity using objective measures (accelerometers) and self-report (telephone survey and activity diaries); and 3. to identify psychosocial determinants (knowledge, attitudes, beliefs, norms, values and barriers) of transport activity and leisure time activity in this population. We hypothesize that persons with usual/often levels of transport have lower levels of physical activity overall and specifically lower levels of leisure time activity, will be less likely to achieve recommended levels of physical activity and will have lower self-efficacy to increase their activity levels. Methods: To achieve these aims, we will use focus groups to identify the psychosocial determinants and cognitive response testing to develop questionnaire items for a telephone survey. A quantitative telephone survey will be conducted to determine the association between psychosocial factors and physical activity (specifically transport and leisure time activity). A reliability study will be done to assess the reliability of newly developed survey items. Accelerometry methods will be used to obtain objective measures of daily activity for a seven day period. Public health significance: By understanding the patterns of daily transport activity in an urban African American population and identifying the attitudes, beliefs and norms/values around transport activity, we can design more relevant health messages and programs to increase physical activity and reduce the burden of cancer in this population. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]